chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2018 Age of Smartphone Referendum
In Chawosaurian Politics and as part of Chawosauria's Anti-Technology Sentiment, the Age of Smartphone Referendum (also known as Referendum 18 or simply the Smartphone Referendum) was held on March 31, 2018. The question is rather or not there should be an age limit on smartphones imposed on under-21-year-old Chawosaurians due to widespread complaints from Chawosaurian Teachers that smartphones are causing major distraction from education, resulting in lower grades and extended lack of attendance. A vote by 915 teachers voted in a government assembly to impose a referendum in either March or June, 867 out of 915 chose March and 905 out of 915 voted in favor of the referendum. It was stamped approved by Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. Despite It was widely speculated that this referendum will not have a chance to become law, the Referendum passed in a surprise outcome. The Age of Smartphone Act won in a landslide. Winning 80.5% of the vote. This referendum marked the end of Millennial Paradise in Chawosauria, although not all Millennials will be affected by this referendum, the later millennials have been kicked out from the paradise utopia established by Chawosaurian Millennials in 2007-2009. Gen Zers are the most affected, Chawosauria's decision to take away their phone with government has betrayed the Gen Zer future. In the aftermath of the referendum, the War on Technology was sparked in a non-militant conflict between Anti-Technology and Pro-Technology Chawosaurians. Background When the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IPhone iPhone] was invented in 2007, iPhones began to spread drastically, so did it's popularity, in fact, the popularity of iPhones began to spread to Chawosauria in 2008. In the same year, Timothy Max Roosevelt approved the arrival of iPhones into Chawosauria, but the popularity of iPhones led to the elections of 2007 and 2009. But iPhones, like the Human World, began to have +s and -s. The negative effect of iPhones is when school students began to become more addicted to phones, which have resulted in falling grades, and Chawosauria was having that same problem. In the Human World, Schools began to regulate iPhone activity, especially in classrooms. In Chawosauria, between 2010, to 2017, Chawosaurians have been calling for actual government legislation to tackle this same school problem the Human World was having. For nearly six years, they have been ignored by both the media and the government. But this time, in 2017, Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu ordered the representation of the people who demanded government response to the iPhones in school problem despite being warned of Chawosauria's Anti-Technology Sentiment can go primitive, the referendum was any way stamped approved by DKA, but even he was skeptical that this referendum was gonna pass. But voting day on March 31, 2018, as Chawosaurians widely thought, especially the youth, thought that this referendum was gonna get wiped out by a landslide, but ironically, the referendum was approved by the electorate by a landslide. In DKA's surprise, his decision to represent the iPhone in schools issue backfired because this legislation applies to his youngest stepson, Nicholas Brunswick. Results The initiative passed in a surprise victory in a landslide victory. The Millennial Fire Wall had lessly supported the initiative, while the Soviet Fire Wall mostly supported the initiative. The Millennial Chawosaurians and other younger generation Chawosaurians have opposed the initiative, but most of them did not vote due to an ignorant speculation that this initiative would not pass. To their surprise and shock, they woke up, or watched the results in anger and disbelief. The eastern part of the Millennial Fire Wall has turned above average green in support for the initiative, warning the Chawosaurian Democratic Party that Russia needs to stay in the Millennial Fire Wall, or it will break away from the firewall and destroy the millennial firewall electorally in the 2019 Federal Election. On election night, Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu was speechless, didn't knew what to say, DKA thought this referendum had no chance and it would fail in a landslide, although the referendum ironically succeeded in a landslide, which shocked DKA right in the core. Before the election, DKA thought it was a "stupid idea" in fact he thought the idea was so stupid he showed skepticism that it would ever pass, but he stamped approved it's referendum anyway so that he could be amused about how stupid ideas get blown out, but again, DKA was shellshock of the fact that the referendum passed in a landslide, DKA went to bed embarrassed, knowing and realizing that stamping approving the initiative's referendum was such a moronic mistake. DKA woke up in remorse for his decision to stamp approve the initiative's referendum, and he prepared to reluctantly certify the referendum's results. DKA was warned that Chawosauria's Anti-Technology Sentiment can be this primitive, DKA wished he would've listened to these warnings. Certification of the Final Results On the morning of April 1, 2018, 7:30 AM Eastern Time, Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu certified the results, accepting the results after informing those, especially young people, that this was not his plan to start with, and that he was just representing the people. DKA signed the certification approval and signed the preparation to pass legislation cracking down on iPhones for kids, but a piece of legislation was already being proposed in the House of Dynasties, the Age of iPhone Act of 2018, by April 3, 2018, it would be approved by the House of Dynasties. Voter Demographics Rise of Resentment towards Digital and Internet Technology see: Chawosauria's Opposition to Digital and Internet Technology iPhones, PCs, Computers, and other Digital Technology began to lose it's popularity in Chawosauria, even among Chawosauria's Millennials. Chawosaurians are beginning to feel that Internet Technology are threatening Chawosauria's "way of life" and are also costing Chawosauria's Proletariat class jobs. Aftermath Protests and Riots ".]]On the morning of April 1, 2018, in North , South , and Europe, where voters voted narrowly for or against the referendum, there were protests and riots in retaliation to Referendum 18, as more and more young demonstrators were resisting the referendum result, Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu ordered secret police and armed forces to restrain and detain the demonstrators, the protests and riots sparked all across Chawosauria, and the Emperor ordered military strikes on the demonstrations, especially the rioters. Allegations of Voter Fraud Opponents of Referendum 18 have alleged Voter Irregularity in the voting process of the referendum, they filed lawsuits, but the Emperor signed an Executive Order blocking these kinds of lawsuits against the referendum, simply because he'd already certified the results, Chawosaurian Law says once an election result is already certified, lawsuits against the results are invalid, one student send the Emperor an open letter to investigate possible voter fraud, but DKA rejected the letter. The allegations are not being investigated because the results of Referendum 18 were already certified. Legislative Action The Chawosaurian Senate has already introduced legislation to the House of Dynasties for approval to pass a law fulfilling the referendum's wish, it is 100% likely that the House of Dynasties will allow the Chawopolis Palace to pass legislation serving the will of the people. Rise of Neo-Luddism and Technophobia Neo-Luddism is a philosophy when people hold Technophobic views on modern technology. The referendum had greatly promoted Technophobia and began to spread like a virus in Chawosauria very quick. Technophobia will greatly inspire and influence the 2019 Federal Election. Escalation of Xenophobia Xenophobia or hatred toward Immigrants and foreigners have escalated under the result of this referendum, Chawosauria is already a Xenophobic nation, but the referendum escalated Chawosauria's hatred and fear of Immigrants, legal or illegal. The fear is that if Chawosauria legalizes immigration, it could lead immigrants bringing their techno devices to Chawosauria and/or start techno device businesses in Chawosauria. Public Opinion of those who didn't participate Most Millennial voters did not participate in the referendum because they thought the referendum would not pass, now, looking back, these millennial voters wish they have voted in the referendum. 70% of Millennial voters did not vote, and 99% of Millennial voters who didn't participate in the referendum said they would vote against the initiative. This is one of the problems why the initiative passed, 70% of millennials did not participate in the referendum because of a foolish belief and guess that referendum had no chance of passing, not voting in the referendum obviously backfired for these millennials, particularly the younger ones. A Realigning Election A Realigning Election, the Parties of Chawosauria are starting to discover their base in the referendum. The Anti-Technology Voters are the voters the Communist Party can use as an advantage, and the Pro-Technology Voters are the voters the Democratic Party can use as an advantage for competition in the 2019 Federal Election. External Links * Chawosauria Hates Technology? - Chawoauria. * Referendum 18 - Chawosauria. * Robots: Is your job at risk? - CNN Money. * Robots could take over 38% of jobs in 15 years - LATimes. * Social media use may lead to poor grades? - Brown Daily Herald. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Realigning Election Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu